El misterio de la muerte
by Draconari
Summary: -Yo sólo era una chica normal...demasiado normal... Así que ¿por qué tenía que morir?-pregunté al chico de ojos rojos.  -Tú eres un misterio...Y debes descifrarlo. Dijo mirandome a los ojos con su cara cadavérica-y te ayudaré, aunque me cueste mi alma
1. La tragedia de San Valentín

Buenas, buenas! Cómo andan? Ya sé, con dos piernas… Si, chiste malo ¿Y qué? Bueno, he decidido crear un fic… ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Monstruoso? ¿Fantasioso? ¿Monstasioso? ¿Fantatruoso? Como se diga… Este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción, pero las explicaciones para más adelante

De momento, que comience el show

**En un cementerio viven muchas cosas, un momento ¿Viven?**

**.**

Otro día más de locos… Que si bus, que si instituto, que si estudios… Me miro en el espejo. La verdad es que estaba totalmente despeinada… Además, a las 7:00 de la mañana, ¿quién tiene buena cara? Yo desde luego no. Me ducho. Miro mi cuerpo… Siento un poco de lástima… La verdad es que sin gafas, con mi pelo suelto y sin el dichoso aparato soy bastante decente… Pero claro, ponme todos esos complementos, añádele un vestuario de "cerebrito con patas, inserte su patada aquí" ¿y qué tenemos? Una chica que saca buenas notas, pero que a sus 17 años, sigue virgen y lo que es más triste…Sin ni siquiera un chico que haya rozado sus labios…

Me visto, me preparo el desayuno. Despierto a mi padre, que estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Me pareció oírle decir "Maldito pervertido, quita tus manos de mi Maka-chan" y "Tranquila, Maka, papá te protegerá de todos los chicos del mundo". Quiero a mi padre, pero no pude resistir la tentación de despertarle cogiendo el atlas universal de tapa dura y estampárselo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas. Debería dar un nombre a mi técnica. Bah, da igual… Si no me doy prisa, no llegaré a tiempo para coger el bus, y eso a Kid-kun no le gustaría.

-Espera Maka, si quieres te llevo

-No hace falta papá, en serio. Tu vete a tu trabajo. Cuando vuelva del instituto, te tendré algo preparado ¿vale?

-Es increíble que mi propia hija me esté cuidando… Aún recuerdo cuando…

Oh, no. Nononononononono, ¡paso de volver a escuchar todas esas historias embarazosas de cuando yo era pequeña!

-Papá, se hace tarde y he de coger el bus.

-Oh sí. ¡Pásalo bien en el instituto!

-Lo haré papá

Oh sí, lo iba a pasar en grande. Hoy, día 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados. Todo el mundo con su pareja, abrazándose, susurrándose cosas tiernas al oído, besándose sin pudor alguno delante de mis propias narices. ¡De acuerdo! Tengo envidia de su felicidad, ¿por qué no se fija nadie en mí?

-Hola Maka, te veo tan simétrica como siempre.

-Hola Kid-kun. Sabes muy bien que no sé si tomarme eso a modo de halago o ofensa.

-Tómatelo como un halago. P-por cierto Maka…

-Anda, mira. El bus. Hoy llega pronto.

-Sí, que bien.

Nos sentamos juntos en el bus. La verdad es que la hora, el traqueteo y lo mal que estaba durmiendo últimamente me estaba haciendo mella… Me quedé dormida en el hombro de Kid-kun sin darme cuenta. Cuando desperté, yo estaba mejor. Habría dormido un poquito más de no ser porque me di cuenta de Kid-kun estaba totalmente rojo. Rojo tomate.

-Kid-kun…

-¿S-sí, Maka-chan?

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás totalmente colorado…

-Nada, será cosa de la calefacción. Bueno, es hora de bajarse.

Llegamos al instituto. Era un bloque enorme de hormigón rodeado con una valla verde y barrotes en las ventanas. Más que un instituto, parecía una cárcel.

Lo siguiente que pasó nada más entrar, me lo podría ahorrar. Gente besándose, enamorados intentando que aquel al que amaban también lo amará a él… Pero, como de costumbre, nada para mí, todo para las "guapas".

Yendo a mi clase me choqué con aquella chica que tenía las miradas de todos los chicos encima suya… Yo la llamaba "Medusa" porque cada vez que miraba a un chico, éste se volvía de piedra. No me interesaba su auténtico nombre. Lo malo fue que al entrar, me topé con ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Más cuidado frente a tus superiores, bicho raro!

- …

"Pasa de ella. Si lo haces, ella también pasará de ti". Me equivocaba. Medusa seguía buscando guerra. Me tiraba lápices, me mandaba mensajitos ofensivos… Ya estaba harta. Uff, tocó la campana. Hora de comer… de no ser porque Medusa me espachurró el almuerzo con sus tacones de pu… de mujer a la que pagan por acostarse con chicos que solo necesitan bajar el esfuerzo de su bragueta.

-¡Oye! ¡Más cuidado, que esa era mi comida!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues adelante, cómetela. Por mí, no te cortes.

"¡Su puta madre!, ¡y encima parece contenta de joderme!" Dioss, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí. Mira, me compraré algo y así me ahorro broncas.

-Hola, Maka-chan. ¿Y tu comida?

-La espachurró la pava esa. Ya se sabe que a las de su profesión no les suele gustar la competencia, jejeje…

Competencia, ¿eh? Ya claro, si pudiese competir con ella, esto no sería un infierno… Al menos tendría algún chico que me quisiera y me hiciese compañía en este día…

-Entonces, Maka-chan… ¿Salimos?

-¿Qué?

-A-a comprar

Otra vez se había puesto rojo. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Normalmente es muy callado… Excepto conmigo. Siempre me dedica una sonrisa cada vez que me ve… Soy como una hermana para él… No me extraña, perdió a toda su familia en aquel desgraciado accidente.

Llegamos al supermercado. Todo eran risas y caras sonrientes. La verdad es que hacía calorcito. ¡Anda! ¡Están regalando tazas de chocolate caliente!

-Perdone, ¿me da una?

La mujer me mira, después ve a Kid-kun y sonríe.

-Por supuesto, si me demuestras que él es tu pareja.

Mi ¡¿Mi qué? ¡¿Pareja?

-Oh, no lo es… Es un amigo. Nada más.

-Oh…qué pena. Entonces lo siento querida, pero no hay chocolate.

-(suspiro) Qué se le va a hacer…

**.**

Solo…un…amigo

Esas fueron las tres palabras que mas me dolieron en todo lo que va de día. Me daban igual las burlas, me daba igual que la gente se portase mal conmigo, me daba igual todo… Salvo eso

Pero ahora, no se cómo decírselo… Ya todo da igual…

¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Se lo diré hoy!

**¿?.Pov.**

_-¿En serio es necesario?_

**-Sí.**

_-Pero si sólo es una niña… Tan frági…_

**-Nada de esto tendría que pasar de no haber sido tu la culpable.**

_-Lo sé… pero le amaba, y lo sigo amando… ¿no puedo convencerte de ninguna manera?_

**-No.**

-_Me lo imaginaba… Adios, Maka-chan…_

**.**

-¡Vaya! ¡Hemos tenido suerte! ¡Aún quedaban empanadas calientes!

-Si, jajaja… mucha suerte…

¡Está rarísimo! No me lo puedo creer, pero parece estar temblando bajo esa bufanda y ese jersey… ¿Tendrá frío? ¿Qué le pasará? Creo que nada más salir, se lo preguntaré…

Una vez terminadas las clases (Me salto esto porque no creo que a nadie le interese todas las asignaturas en las que yo estaba concentrada en mi tarea mientras otros se dedicaban a cuchichear, besarse o lanzarme bolitas de papel) decidí preguntarle a Kid-kun que qué narices le pasaba hoy que estaba así de raro.

Le intenté dar alcance nada más salir… Parecía molesto consigo mismo… No hacía más que darse de tortas. Estaba muy raro…

-¡Kid-kun, espera!

-¿Uhmm? ¿P-pasa algo, Maka-chan?

-Sí, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas un día muy raro…

-…

Estábamos en el cruce que nos separaba de casas… Parecía estar temblando otra vez… ¿Qué narices le pasa? Me está poniendo nerviosa.

-¿D-de verdad qui-quieres saber lo que me pasa, Maka?

¿Ha omitido el "chan"?

-Lo que me pasa es… que estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero que sepas que te amo con locura, que te amo, que desde que te conocí, este infierno al que llaman "vida" se hace mucho más llevadero… Daría mi vida por ti, porque te amo, Maka Albarn.

- ¡¿Qué?

No me lo creo…Simplemente no puedo creérmelo…

Salí corriendo dejando a Kid sólo en la acera…

Dios, ¿por qué? Yo no soy nadie, Kid, sólo soy yo. No te haré ningún bien. Te mereces a alguien mejor… Solo somos amigos, nada más… Pero ¿por qué yo? ¡No tengo nada de especial! ¡Sólo soy una chica más del montón!

Me paré. ¿Por qué huyo? Estoy rechazando mi única posibilidad de ser feliz en este mundo, ¿por qué? ¿por vergüenza? ¡Soy idiota! Él me quiere… lo he visto en sus ojos… Además, debo haberle hecho mucho daño, largándome así…

De acuerdo Kid, seré tu chica.

Me puse a correr sin mirar a nada ni a nadie… Estaba exultante de felicidad… De pronto le vi… Estaba mirando fijamente, con mirada triste, una tabla de skate-board de la tienda de la acera de enfrente…

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!

-¿Maka?

Decidí cruzar corriendo…Quería abrazarle, quería susurrarle que sería suya…

Pero no pude.

En el mismo instante en el que corría hacia allí, un camión pasó a toda prisa. Me atropelló.

-¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No sentía nada… Veía a Kid llorando…Me sujetaba la cabeza…

-Maka por dios, no te mueras… llamaré a una ambulancia…Por favor resiste.

-Kid, eso da igual… (tosí sangre) te… te

¡Maldita sea, no me iba a ir de este mundo sin decírselo!

-¡TE QUIERO!

-Maka…

-Kid…por favor…antes de que me vaya… bésame.

Kid se agachó, temblando… Primero dudó…entonces juntó sus labios con los míos. Era una sensación maravillosa… Pero era un beso húmedo, de sangre y de lágrimas. Salado.

-Sabes…bien… Tengo hambre…

Noté que la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí… Entonces empezó a llover. Kid-kun gritaba mi nombre. Lloraba mientras lo hacía… Entonces, morí.

**T.T MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ¡Dios, me odiaré toda la vida por haber hecho esto! Es muy triste, lo sé… pero esto solo es el prólogo…la historia continúa. Y creedme, van a suceder cosas bastantes raras.**

**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Trick and Treat Reborn! Version" Era muy tétrica. Además, para el final triste, me puse una canción de Nightwish (no me acuerdo cual) pero me ayudó bastante. Por favor no me mateis por matar a Maka. Además, ya os he dicho que el fic continúa ¿Quiénes serían los que estaban hablando de matar a Maka? ¿Por qué su madre es culpable de que haya tenido que morir? Esto lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces ¿reviews?**


	2. La muerte no es el fin

Buenas! Cómo les va? La verdad es que yo no me quejo! (Aunque no me faltan razones, que hace poco casi echo los pulmones por la boca ^^; ) Siento no haber actualizado este fic durante tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que apenas he tenido tiempo. Bueno…

¡QUE DE COMIENZO LA HISTORIA!

**Si te dijeran que todo lo que te han vendido, es mentira, ¿me creerías?**

Floto… ¿Dónde estoy?

El silencio por respuesta…

Sé lo que ocurre… Estoy muerta.

Pero…¿y la luz? Estoy sumida en tinieblas, ¿dónde está la luz?

-No hay luz, querida… Solo oscuridad.

¿Una voz? Muéstrate

-Oh, vaya… Me temo que he sido muy grosero… Pasa, querida, pasa.

Una puerta se abrió ante mí.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Su "mundo" era muy pequeño. Una salita pequeña, un sofá, un tocadiscos… Me parecía raro. ¿Dónde está el anfitrión?

-Estoy aquí abajo, querida.

¡DIOS, QUE SUSTO! ¡Un diablillo rojo había aparecido justo delante de mis narices y yo no lo había visto!

-Espero, querida que disfrutes de tu estancia… Podría ser eterna.

¿Eternamente encerrada en una sala pequeña que cabía en mi cuarto? Gracias, pero no, gracias.

-¿Y adonde irás? Más allá solo hay oscuridad… aunque…

¿Aunque…qué?

-Yo podría ofrecerte una pequeña prorroga… Al parecer, tenían mucha prisa por matarte, porque ocultas un gran secreto.

¿Un gran secreto? ¿Cuál?

-Si lo supiera, no sería un secreto. Además, últimamente no tengo noticias _suyas._ Creo que te enviaré para saber que le pasa.

¡Eh, oiga!

Demasiado tarde. Vi el sol del atardecer… ¿Eh? ¿No es aquel mi padre? ¿Y no es ese Kid? ¿Y no son esos mis compañeros de clase?

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de Maka Albarn, quien nos fue arrebatada trágicamente el pasado 14 de febrero. Maka inspiró un hálito cálido de vida en nuestros corazones…

-(Si, fue cálida incluso mientras su sangre inundaba la carretera, ¿viste su cuerpo?)

-(Era fea con ganas, y además, la última vez que vi una cara así, fue en un pizza hut)

¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Ni siquiera en mi entierro me respetan! ¡Pandilla de desgr…!

-Yo… yo quería mucho a Maka. Ella era la razón por la cual yo nunca faltaba a clase. Su sonrisa iluminaba mi día…

Kid…

- Maka, te quiero.

Entonces, suavemente, depositó un beso en mis labios…Me hubiese sonrojado de haber podido.

Me puse a llorar… Y el cielo lloró conmigo

-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Ni muerta me deja en paz! ¡Mira mi vestido!

¡¿Quién ha sido? ¡Ah, me lo debí haber supuesto! ¡Medusa!

-No vuelvas…

Mi padre y Kid se levantaron de sus asientos en dirección a Medusa

-¡A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA, MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

Ambos le cruzaron la cara. Medusa se agarró ambos cachetes, totalmente colorados. Se fue llorando del cementerio, por el dolor de las cachetadas y por su orgullo herido. Lástima que no lo hubiesen filmado.

-Kid, aquí te vas a empapar… Si quieres te llevo a casa.

-…Gracias, pero me quedaré un rato más.

Se quedó hasta que cerraron el cementerio. Entonces, besó mi lápida, puso un ramillete de flores y se fue

Yo no sé qué hacer…Me quedé esperando sentada sobre mi lápida… Cuando decidí dar una vuelta fuera del cementerio, una mano me cogió

-¿A dónde vas? ¡La mejor parte está por empezar!

¡Un zombie apareció de la nada! ¡Y me estaba hablando! ¡Corre o te comerá!

Corrí tanto como pude, mientras el zombie gritaba algo que no entendí…

Por fin, agotada, me senté en la raíz de un árbol retorcido… Si, aunque sea un fantasma, me canso. Nunca he sido buena en los deportes y parece ser que eso también pasa factura en el otro mundo.

-Ehh… esto…perdona

¿?

-¿_si?_

¿Eso era mi voz? Madre mía, no quería ni pensar en ello…

-Perdona si mi amigo te asustó antes… Es que se excita con facilidad.

-_Ya lo he notado… Me llamo Maka Albarn… ¿Y tú?_

-Yo me llamo Tsubaki.

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que la chica era japonesa. Tenía el pelo largo, pero una cicatriz horrible en brazos y piernas, y unas marcas muy extrañas por todo el cuerpo…

Ella advirtió mi mirada, incomoda, y se puso colorada

-Fu-fui sacrificada en un rito a los 16 años… Mis padres dijeron que era un gran honor, pero lo único que recuerdo era la mirada del sacerdote y la daga…y luego el intenso dolor.

Dios...mío… No podía creerlo… Aquella chica, de dulce sonrisa y mirada limpia y pura… ¿Sacrificada?

-Bueno, Maka-chan… Si no te importa, tenemos que hacer un par de cosillas contigo para aceptarte en este lugar.

Me cogió con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza? ¿Y cómo me pudo coger la muñeca?

-Contestaré a tus preguntas más tarde, ahora tenemos que atarte a la tierra o si no, tu alma se desvanecerá.

¿Desvanecerme? Yo no quiero desvanecer

-Tranquila, lo sé. Ahora, en cuanto lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar se responderá a todas tus preguntas.

-_vale…_

Llegamos a una lápida bastante vieja y gastada, pero con un logo muy claro y conciso:

_**El mundo pertenece a los vivos, nosotros protegemos el mundo.**_

No entendí nada de nada, pero Tsubaki se quedó plantada enfrente de esa lápida.

Entonces el suelo se abrió. Yo seguía atada a Tsubaki e intenté no caerme usando todas mis fuerzas posibles, pero soy débil.

-¿Qué haces, Maka-chan? Así no podremos llegar nunca a nuestro destino…

-_Pero si nos vamos a caer, nos estamparemos y…_

-¿Y? ¿Moriremos? Ya estamos muertas, Maka-chan. Estaremos bien, así que confía en mi y deja de tirar hacia arriba.

Dejé de tirar y empezamos a caer. Era una sensación extraña… Era como volver al mundo de tinieblas… Pero al fondo esta vez había una luz.

Cuando caí, aterrice suavemente. Como si algo hubiese parado mi caída…

-Oye, sé que soy un colchón bastante mullido, ¡pero quítate de encima de mí, pecho plano!

-_P-perdón._

-¡No seas así con ella Black Star! ¡Es nueva en nuestra ciudad! ¿Sabes si ya ha llegado el cuerpo?

-Está en la catedral- dijo quitándose el polvo del chaleco- Daos prisa. Os acompañaré. Aún no estamos cerca de la cúpula de protección y a saber que os puede pasar.

-Gracias, Black Star.

¿Estrella negra? Un nombre bastante raro…

-Algún día si tengo tiempo te lo explicaré, pecho plano.

¿Cómo ha sabido lo que estaba pensando?

-Maka-chan, ahora eres una conciencia. Hablas igual que piensas. Oimos todo lo que piensas o dices. Pero para el caso, es lo mismo

Madre mía… que lío…

El paisaje era bastante tétrico… Estábamos en una especie de bosque, que parecía sacado de las películas de Tim Burton. Pero había algo aún más extraño: Había luna… Una luna que se reía. Daba grima.

-Tsss… He oído algo…

Tsubaki asintió… Sacó una katana. Black Star sacó dos katanas. Esperamos…

Entonces, algo horrendo surgió de los arbustos: Un ser que tenía en lugar de manos, cuchillas. La cara tenía las cuencas vacías…Pero su sonrisa era macabra. El ser, en lugar de piernas, tenía unas poderosas patas acabadas en garras. Era monstruoso… De haber tenido comida en eel estómago, habría vomitado.

-Tsubaki… Yo me encargo de éste.

Black Star saltó ante este enemigo espeluznante con una velocidad pasmosa. El ser empezó a pelear con el, atacando con sus cuchillas o intentando darle patadas. Black Star parecía un relámpago azul. Ningún ataque le acertaba. Entonces desapareció…

-¡Hora de morir del todo, maldito Kishin!

El chico peliazul había realizado un salto espectacular. Estaba muy por encima del monstruo, entonces, cayó con tal velocidad que partió al monstruo en dos. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

El chico miró hacia la luna con expresión melancolica… Me fije en la luna y vi que de sus dientes manaba una catarata de sangre, pero que no caía a la tierra.

-Condenada luna…

El chico pretendía que fuese un susurro, pero yo le oí… ¿Qué le habría hecho esa espeluznante luna?

-Bueno, hora de irse de aquí… lo último que quiero es más problemas a causa de la nueva.

Llegamos finalmente a una ciudad… Era extraña, pero tenía la sensación de haber encontrado un hogar… Por primera vez en mi vida.

-Maka, bienvenida a Death City. Nuestro hogar. Aquí habitan muertos vivientes, almas en pena, nuestro señor: Shinigami-sama, y también…gente que no sabe por qué está aquí.

Tsubaki miraba a Black Star cuando dijo esto. Black Star se giró, visiblemente incómodo.

-Tsubaki, encárgate tú de guiarla al Shibusen, yo tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos.

-De acuerdo, Black Star…

Tsubaki recorría con la mirada la dirección en la que Black Star se había marchado, como una estela azul.

-Ay… Bueno, es hora de ir al Shibusen, Maka-chan.

Llegamos a un lugar que, para mi sorpresa, era enorme. Tenía un diseño intrincado de pinchos, caras y tres bolas flotando en el cielo… También me fijé en su simetría… Ojalá estuviese aquí Kid…

-Maka… no deberías pensar eso. Si ese chico estuviese aquí, necesariamente estaría muerto, ¿no crees?

_-No me lo había planteado de ese modo…_

**¿?.Pov**

-Viejo, ¿estás ahí?

-Lárgate, ¿quieres?

-No me hables así, viejo. ¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando?

Lo sé demasiado bien. Desafortunadamente él es mi dolor de cabeza diario.

-Bueno, al tema. El jefe te necesita para el trabajo.

-¿Una nueva? ¿Y para qué me necesita?

-Dice que es algo importante…

-Ya, ya, ya… De acuerdo, iré…

Es poco _cool _estar aprisionado en un sitio en el que no se debería estar.

**Maka. Pov**

Llegamos a una sala extraña. Parecía una sala de ritos satánicos, pero no había sangre, ni cuchillos… Solo un candelabro con una vela que emitía una luz tenue.

-**Maka Albarn.**

-_¿S-sí?_

**-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?**

_-No lo sé señor. Me morí atropellada y acabe aquí._

**-Entonces estarás aquí hasta que descubras el por qué de tu muerte. Mientras tanto, pelearas para mí y mi causa.**

-_Pero señor…yo no sé pelear. Si ni siquiera podía estando viva…¿cómo voy a hacerlo en este estado?_

**-Ahora mismo nos encargamos de eso. ¡Soul!**

-Ya va, ya va… un poco de tacto, que me acaba de despertar tu subordinado…

**-Déjate de tonterías y de pensar que eres el mejor de este lugar y ayúdame con esta chica.**

-Psé… De acuerdo.

La voz grave empezó a entonar una especie de cántico. Entonces, un chico albino, un poco más mayor que yo apareció ante mí. Me miró como quien no quiere la cosa. El chico me miró a los ojos

-¿Tu nombre?

_-Maka Albarn_

-¿Maka? … Tienes unos extraños ojos. Son pequeñas esmeraldas, al igual que los míos, pero los míos son rubíes.

Me fijé en sus ojos: eran rojos. Pero no un rojo agresivo, sino un rojo que transmitía varias sensaciones…

Entonces, el chico empezó a brillar…y me besó con pasión.

**¡Wohoooo! ¡Dos besos en un solo día! ¡Maka está triunfando! Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿El diablillo es culpable de algo? ¿Por qué murió Maka? ¿Por qué Soul está atrapado en Death City? ¿Y Black Star? Todas las respuestas vendrán más adelante, ¡por ahora habrá que esperar! ¿Reviews?**


	3. El despertar del sueño

Wola! Que tal? Cómo les va la vida? Bueno, ya se que he tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia… Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… Lo siento de veras, pero entre unas cosas y otras se me fue el santo al cielo.

Bueno…¿empezamos?

**En un mundo donde los muertos están vivos y sirven al dios de la muerte…¿cómo puedes hablar de cordura?**

**¿?. Pov.**

Buff…Me he podido escapar de momento de beber esa pócima horrible…pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Adonde crees que vas, _froilain_?

-¡AHHH! H-hola, rector...

-¿Te has vuelto a escapar de la sala de medicamentos?

-N-no...

-No me mientas

-Es que no sé lidiar con ello... Esas medicinas saben mal...y cuando me las tomo...siento que se me va la cabeza...

-Por eso no te preocupes...¿no querrás que tu madre se lleve un disgusto al ver que su hija, a la que ella ha donado en favor de nuestra "_organización_", se niega a cumplir su deber, verdad?

-N-no...

Me hubiese gustado decir algo...pero no sé como lidiar con esta gente...

**Maka. Pov.**

Me desperté. Como estaba acostumbrada, fui a despertar a mi padre, pero el que estaba ahí no era mi padre... Sino un chico albino cambiandose de calzoncillos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaahhh! ¡Pervertido! ¡Largo de mi casa!

-¡Uahhhhhhhh! ¡Cierra la puerta, recien llegada!

¿Recien llegada? Ahora empezaba a recordar... Mi muerte, Tsubaki, Black Star, y este chico raro... Un momento...

-Esto... oye...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soul. Soul , pero ¿me podrías hacer un pequeño favor?

-Dime

-¡CIERRA LA PUÑETERA PUERTA!

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Ya va, ya va!

Madre mía, que susto… ¿Dónde narices estaré?

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar? Se te oye desde aquí

-¿Pero cómo vas a oir lo que pienso?

-Pues porque eres un espíritu incompleto, aún.

-¿Espíritu incompleto? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Demasiado complicado para ti, así que te daré la lección para tontainas y BS.

-¡EH! ¡Maka-chop!-un libro se materializó en mi mano, haciendo que pudiera atizarle un buen golpe al albino.

-¡Au! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-dijo el albino, frotándose la cabeza… Le había dado con tanta fuerza que lo más seguro sería que más tarde necesitase una bolsa de hielo del chichón que le iba a salir.

-¡No soy tonta, ¿te enteras?

-Vale, vale. Vamos a ver.-Se calló un momento y empezó a explicar, haciendo dibujos- Até tu alma a la tierra de Death City, pero con eso no es suficiente para que "vivas".-Dijo, dibujándome a mí- El ser humano está formado por "alma", "cuerpo" y "pensamiento". Tu pensamiento no quería desligarse y viajar a uno de los tres mundos, así que tu cuerpo se quedó en la tierra y tu alma se separó de él, tomando los pensamientos. Pero ahora solo eres una "ánima"-Soul suspiró- Es decir, existes, pero eres inútil.

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido-dije muy molesta- ¿y qué debo hacer para serle "útil" al señorito?

-Tsk, para serme útil a mí deberías tener algo más de pecho.-dijo mirándome el ídem, con cierto desprecio- Creo que Shinigami está remodelando tu cuerpo para que sea mejor combatiente. Mientras tanto, estás a mi cargo.

¿A SU CARGO? ¡No soy una niña pequeña, maldita sea! ¡Además, me he muerto! ¡¿Me han dado una explicación en la que me han llamado inútil y ahora me dicen que estoy "A cargo" de éste borde?¡Una mierda! ¡Si creen que voy a quedarme un minuto más aquí están…!

-Eh,eh,eh… menos gritos, por favor. El cuerpo estará listo en poco tiempo. Créeme, lo que menos me apetece ahora es hacerme cargo de una criaja como tú.-_lo que me intriga es como ha podido sacar un libro de ninguna parte…_

-Oye… eooo… ¿Alguien en casa?

-…

-¡TÚ! ¡ESPABILA! ¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

-Primero, que me digas tu nombre verdadero. ¿Cómo quieres que me crea que te llamas "come-almas"?.

-Me llamo Soul Eater Evans. ¿Contenta?

-Déjate de guasa ¿Cómo te vas a llamar "Come-almas" Evans? Dime tu nombre

-Tsk, mira que eres pesada… Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Es en serio tu nombre?

-Sí, alguno debía tener y me tocó ese, ¿vale? Y ahora vete a dormir hasta mañana, que tengas el cuerpo y te marches de mi casa.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero salir a hacer unas compras, y tú me vas a guiar

-¿y por qué debería hacerlo, mocosa de pecho plano?

-(Saca una enciclopedia gigante) ¿Decías algo?

-¡Ya me pongo la cazadora!

**Soul. Pov.**

Uff… Esto no es nada cool. Acompañando a un espíritu armado de libros y tener que mirar ropa que de momento no se puede poner… ¿Por qué son así las mujeres?

-¡Soul-san!¿Qué tal me quedaría este?

-Cuando consigas tu cuerpo, te lo diré.

-Insensible.-la espectrita me sacó la lengua- Bueno que más dará, total, me lo pagas tú.

-¡¿Qué?

-Estoy a TU cuidado, por lo tanto necesito ropa, comida y techo. Y aquí está mi ropa- Saca una bolsa gigante en la que dentro van toneladas de ropa- ¿Me cobra, por favor?

-Claro, son 345.000 Hells.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ? ¡Devuelve eso ahora mismo! ¡No pienso pagar tanta pasta por unos trapos!

La chica me miró amenazadoramente… En sus ojos pude ver mucho poder y una sonrisa que hasta a mí me entró un escalofrío. Con voz susurrante pero amenazadora me dijo- ¿Seguro?

Al final me tocó pagar tanta pasta… Menos mal que no creo que me pida nada más.

-Soul, vamos por ahí. Percibo un olor muy rico.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Maka!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Te lo pedí aquella vez, ¿se te ha olvidado?

Yo me acordaba. Como para insuflarle de nuevo la "vida" tuve que darle un poco de la mía… Mediante un beso. Clásico, pero efectivo. Era un momento que se grababa a fuego en la mente de todos aquellos que yo devolvía a la vida…De repente, la chica se puso colorada, a pesar de ser un fantasma, pude distinguir ese rubor.

Y luego me atizó un librazo.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Mira que darme un beso así por las buenas!¡Sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso!

-¡Eh! ¡Era parte del ritual para mantenerte viva!

-¡¿Robarme un beso?

-No te pongas así. También se lo he tenido que dar a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente vive en Death City?

-Ya claro. Mira, son miles de personas. No puedes haberlo hecho tú solo.

-Pues lo hice. Todos los de aquí "viven" gracias a mí y a Shinigami.

-¿Y también tuviste que besar a Black Star?

-No. Él ya estaba ligado a los tres elementos.

-¿Y eso?

-Tsk, mira que eres preguntona. Es confidencial, ¿vale? No sería nada cool que una fantasmita que aún no controla sus pensamientos supiese esto.

-Información confidencial ¿eh? Quieres decir…¿secreto de estado?

-Sí y no. Demasiado complicado para tu cerebro inexistente.

-¡Maka-chop!

Eso me pasa por ir de listillo…

**¿?. Pov.**

**-Esto ya está.**

_-¿Este será el cuerpo que use mi hija?_

**-Si. Es el suyo, pero un poco modificado.**

_-¿Y el pelo? Cuando la vi por última vez era rubia._

**-Es una forma de decir que es de mi propiedad.**

_-No tienes corazón…_

Y ella se fue. Dejando al hombre sumido en la mayor de las tinieblas.

**-Mi corazón se fue contigo el día en el que diste a luz. Cuando diste a luz a esos niños… De los cuales solo uno era mío…**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Ya sé que tardé, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Recapitulemos: Maka es un ánima de momento. Algo le ha pasado al pelo de su cuerpo. Soul se lleva Maka-chops por un tubo… Y a alguien le están torturando en un hospital alemán… ¿Quién será? Para saberlo, estad atentos! Ya~neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nos leemos!


	4. Una nueva vida y una revelación

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal os va? Ah, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escribí… Lo siento de verás, pero no se puede hacer nada por lo pasado. En fin, he decidido ponerme las pilas en mis historias, empezando por ésta. Así, que señoras y señores (y otakus que habéis decidido pasar vuestro rato libre leyéndome)

¡Empieza el show!

**Who gives a fuck about what you say? You dont know me, so shut up.**

**Kid. Pov.**

Volví a levantarme… No tenía ganas de nada. Miraba la foto que antaño me hacía que saliera de la cama y ahora lo único que hacía era recordarme que antaño tenía a alguien por quien merecía la pena vivir… La foto era de una chica de pelo largo y rubio, y un muchacho que tenía una ropa totalmente simétrica. El muchacho tenía el pelo totalmente negro… Y era feliz. Feliz porque en aquella foto estaba con su mejor amiga, feliz porque esa mejor amiga llevaba en el pelo una flor que él había cogido para ella y le había dado un beso. Un piquito en la boca, porque el chico solo tenía 12 años en esa foto…

Pero ahora el chico tenía 17… Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de su mejor amiga, y confesora de que le amaba. Él también la amaba, y se lo había dicho…

_-Lo que me pasa es… que estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero que sepas que te amo con locura, que te amo, que desde que te conocí, este infierno al que llaman "vida" se hace mucho más llevadero… Daría mi vida por ti, porque te amo, Maka Albarn._

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas… Nuca supo de dónde había sacado el valor para decírselo… Pero podía habérselo ahorrado. Por su culpa, Maka estaba muerta. Arrollada por un camión, y su sangre tiñendo de rojo una acera lluviosa, mientras que ella se había llevado de él algo que los uniría para siempre… Su primer beso sincero de amor.

_-Kid…por favor…antes de que me vaya… bésame_.

Y eso hizo. Kid la había besado… Y ella murió en sus brazos. El padre de Maka, Spirit, se hizo cargo de él desde entonces. Antes Kid vivía en un apartamento que había alquilado con un poco de dinero y mucho esfuerzo a la hora de trabajar. Spirit siempre que lo necesitaba, le ayudaba, pero cuando murió Maka, le dijo que se fuera a vivir con él… y desde entonces ya no eran dos almas atormentadas… Solo una, muy grande, pero ya no estaban solos.

-Kid-llamó Spirit- El desayuno.

Se habían organizado bien. Kid diseñó una tabla perfectamente simétrica… Y eso significaba un reparto de tareas un tanto extraño. Lunes, miércoles y viernes él hacía el desayuno; Martes, jueves y sábado, Spirit se encargaba. Hoy era jueves… Así que Kid se encargaría de sacar la basura…

-¡Helos aquí! ¡Dos huevos fritos y bacon! ¡Un desayuno potente para alegrar un día!

Miré con un poco de asco los huevos… No había nada peor que la asimetría… Cogí un cuchillo y los corté hasta hacerlos milimétricamente simétricos. Spirit nunca apreciaba lo que yo hacía por él, así que lo hacía solo con los míos… Pero a la que se descuidaba, ordenaba todo simétricamente.

-Vamos Kid, come deprisa o perderás el bus. ¿O prefieres que te lleve yo?

-No hace falta, Spirit. En serio. Como y me voy corriendo.

Cumplí mi palabra. Cogí mi skate, mi mochila, y me dirigí hacia el instituto… No podía dejar de pensar en Maka…

-¡Eh! ¡Bicho raro! ¡Aparta de mi camino!

Me giré y vi como un imbécil que siempre se metía conmigo me metía prisa… ¿Acaso no sabía que hay que pedir permiso y no arrollar a nadie?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me has oído? Apártate.

-¿De qué vas?- miré al chaval- ¿No puedes pasar por un lado, que tienes que molestarme?

-Quítate de mi camino o verás la paliza que te doy.

Oh, genial. Así que era eso. Un gallito. Quería comprobar sus espolones, o al menos lucirlos… Empecé a buscar quién podía ser la persona que movía los hilos de esa marioneta infantiloide que buscaba impresionar… Bingo

-¿Quieres impresionar a Medusa, dándome una paliza a mí?

El chaval se quedó callado un rato y miró a la chica… Buscando instrucciones. Medusa, tú chico no es demasiado listo… Solo es un tarugo al que hay que dar instrucciones claras y concisas. No está programado para nada más allá. Medusa miraba con exasperación al muchacho, confuso, pero que al ver como ella se pegaba en la palma de la mano, comprendió… Y yo también.

Pisé el skate y se lo dirigí al estómago. Después le di un tortazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo, y ahí lo empecé a patear.

-¡ESTO-TE PASA-POR IR-OBEDECIENDO-A UNA-PUTA!- dije, mientras mis piernas seguían el ritmo de mis palabras- ¡Ahora vete al instituto, imbécil!

Me volví a montar en mi skate y me dirigí al instituto… Desde la muerte de Maka, había conseguido no solamente tener algo de renombre, sino de respeto. La gente ya no me llamaba friki, sino simplemente pasaba de largo o intentaba hacerse mi amiga… Lo que pasaba era que yo no estaba muy ducho en eso de salir… Pensaba continuamente en Maka, y en cómo la había perdido…

-Lo siento, Maka…-lloraba a menudo, solo, en el baño- Lo siento mucho…

**.**

No estaba cansada. A pesar de que llevaba dos semanas sin dormir, no estaba cansada… Llevaba todo ese tiempo con el albino, que parecía no solo ignorarla, sino que además parecía disfrutar picándola y ver como se ponía colorada se había vuelto un deporte para el sádico de su amigo…

No, no era un amigo. Ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de conocido… Solo era alguien que le había dado una vida… Que ella no había pedido…

"_Yo solo quería estar junto a Kid… Solo eso"_

Y ahora se encontraba en un apartamento, en una ciudad espectral en la que nada ni nadie parecía importarle un pito…

"_Genial… Hasta que tengan mi cuerpo, tendré que aburrirme aquí…"_

-Espectrita. Buenas noticias. Tu cuerpo ya está listo.- dijo un Soul nada feliz. Siempre tenía la misma expresión. Como si todo lo aburriera…

-Vaya ánimos que traes… ¿No deberías estar contento? A fin de cuentas, tras dos semanas de convivencia, ya me largo de tu piso.

-No te creas.- dijo el albino con un obvio aire molesto- Según órdenes de Shinigami, tú te quedas a vivir conmigo hasta nueva órden.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO SOY…!

-Una cría… Ya lo sé, pero por los gritos, nada más. Mira, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano, ¿vale? Nos esperan en el Shibusen.

-Shibu… ¿Qué?

-Shibusen. Es una academia. Aquí, en el "inframundo" también tenemos que estudiar y hacer cosillas. No podemos quedarnos atontados o nos transformaremos en ghouls. Tu cerebro está nuevo. No tiene recuerdos, salvo los que tu lleves inscritos en tu alma. Lo siento, pero es muy difícil recuperar los sesos de alguien atropellado… Y por un camión, nada menos.

-¡Bueno vale ya el abuso, ¿no?-dije muy enfadada… Pero caí en la cuenta de algo… YO no le había dicho a Soul como morí… En las semanas que habíamos pasado juntos, el no se interesó ni lo más mínimo, y yo procuraba no pensar en ello… ¿Cómo demonios lo había sabido?...

-Eooo, espectrita…-dijo el albino, chasqueando los dedos ante mí- ¿Me estás escuchando? A ver, a lo que iba. No podrás ir tan campante. Volverás a tener necesidades, pero si las tienes, por dios, por Shinigami y por todos los angeles que existan o puedan existir: AVÍSAME. Está TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO asaltar el frigorífico. Ten en cuenta que tu cuerpo lleva mucho sin probar bocado, y tus funciones volverán y la primera será el dolor. Después el hambre y por último el cansancio. Solo te aviso ahora, más tarde, cuando tengas el cerebro te lo volveré a repetir…-Soul se giró dándome la espalda. Cogió su cazadora de cuero y me miró otra vez con sus ojos rojizos- Ah, y también prohibido llamarme "Papá".

-¡¿Y por qué se supone que te iba a llamar "Papá"?

-Yo solo aviso- Se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cogió las llaves y sin mirar dijo- Vámonos.

Shibusen: Aula de preparativos para nuevos alumnos.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Era un recinto extraño… Parecía más un calabozo que otra cosa… Había un círculo en el centro, un tanto elevado, a modo de altar… pero sin figura que adorar. También noté que la estancia estaba bastante oscura, iluminada tan solo por unos pequeños candelabros y cirios… Realmente olía a muerto… a punto de ser embalsamado… Puej.

-Menos quejas espectrita. Ya verás como luego me lo agradeces.

Se me había vuelto a olvidar que mientras estuviese en mi plano inmaterial, ése capullo podía oír mis pensamientos…

-Te he oído. Deja de insultarme por las espaldas, sabiendo perfectamente que te puedo oír. Es MUY incómodo, y además, hace que me replanteé el devolverte tu cuerpo o no. Recuerda: Dependes de mí.

-Odio cuando te las das de todopoderoso.

-En este momento, lo SOY. Así que calla y siéntate.

Entonces apareció otra vez aquel hombre de voz retumbante. Su aspecto parecía ser solo una sombra, y su máscara de calavera realmente era espeluznante… Daba miedo el solo pensar que podía estar cerca… Y tenerlo al lado era una sensación que estremecía cada centímetro de mi ser. Estoy segura que de haber tenido cuerpo, me habría desmayado.

-**Soul, aquí no eres tú el omnipotente. Somos ambos. ¿Recuerdas?**

-Sí, sí, sí… Sangre por sangre, alma por alma y todo ese cuento. ¿Qué? ¿Nos ponemos o nos tiramos de cháchara durante todo el día?

-**De acuerdo…**

**-Por los poderes del inframundo, convoco el cuerpo que antes estaba muerto, y ahora ya no, ante mi presencia.**

Y del altar apareció mi cuerpo… Un tanto extraño, la verdad. Tenía la cara más pálida, y mi pelo ya no era rubio… Ahora era de un color más parecido a la ceniza o a las canas.

-Bien. Ahora me toca a mí…-suspiró Soul, me agarró no sé cómo y me bajo hasta ponerme a su nivel.- No es nada personal, pero es necesario.

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-Por el poder otorgado a mi raza, envío de vuelta esta alma perdida a su cuerpo, y así vuelva a ser ella una más entre los suyos. Que mi cántico te reavive y mi beso te de la consciencia. Bienvenida al mundo, criatura._

Y dicho así, Soul me guió hasta mi cuerpo, y me introdujo en él, dándome un leve empujón. Fue como si la oscuridad me tragase, pero vi la luz… La luz llegaba, delicada y dulce, rociándome… Y cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, noté que estaba besando a Soul. No un piquito, ni nada, no… Era un morreo. Me gustaba… Notaba como su lengua y la mía danzaban, jugando a encontrarse una y otra vez… Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, e intenté parar… Soul se separó de mí, y, como si de un ser mítico se tratara, de su espalda salieron unas alas blanquecinas emplumadas… No eran muy grandes, pero si lo suficiente como para lo que hizo, que fue elevarse unos metros por encima de mí y con voz dura me ordenó

_-¡HE DEVUELTO LA VIDA A TU CUERPO, PERO NO HE OÍDO LAS PALABRAS DE TU ALMA! ¡REVÉLAME TU NOMBRE Y LAS PALABRAS DIVINAS ESCRITAS EN TU ALMA!_

Noté algo… Un cosquilleo en la nuca… Y a continuación una punzada enorme de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡PARA! ¡ME HACES DAÑO!

_-¡REVÉLAME TU NOMBRE Y LAS PALABRAS!_

-¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME HABLAS! ¡PARA POR FAVOR!

_-¡REVÉLAME TU NOMBRE Y LAS PALABRAS!_

Noté entonces como mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía… Ya solo flotaba… Me situé a su misma altura, y le desafié, revelándole mi nombre, y el mensaje que estaba escrito a fuego, acero, carne y lágrimas desde el mismo instante en el que pisé esa condenada tierra, plagada de insectos que no merecían otra cosa que el exterminio

_-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Y seré la hacedora de la destrucción. Apártate de mi camino, miserable guardián o sufrirás la cólera de mi castigo._

Entonces, el guardián agitó su mano instándome a que volviera al envoltorio carnal y putrefacto que había preparado junto a otro ser, que no era tan insignificante, pero no era ni Guardián, ni Enemigo… Era simplemente, Uno De Paso…

_-Lo haces mal, guardián… Has perdido mucha fuerza. Si quieres hacer algo, ¡se hace así!_

Invoqué mi poder, y de mis manos surgieron llamas azules … Noté como el guardián temía por su vida… Sus ojos rubí me indicaban que no se esperaba tanta resistencia…

_-¿Tus últimas palabras, guardián?_

_-Solo éstas: ¡OPREUC UT A EVLEUEV!_

Noté entonces que el cuerpo me atraía para sí… ¡Me estaba absorbiendo! ¡Me instaba a volver! Intentaba resistirme, pero era inútil… El cuerpo me aspiraba, listo para engullirme una vez más a su apestoso interior… Lleno de ataduras y límites…

_Maldito seas, guardián… Esta vez has ganado tú, pero créeme cuando te digo que me liberaré, y entonces TÚ caerás._

_Y aquí te estaré esperando, hacedora de la destrucción… Aquí te estaré esperando._

Y sin más, el cuerpo me aspiró, y todo se volvió negro.

**Soul. Pov.**

Ha sabido mi antiguo título tan solo mirándome… Impresionante. Menos mal que habíamos preparado bien el cuerpo, y yo tomé medidas extra… Desde hacía tiempo, Shinigami estaba muy nervioso… Así que me colé donde estaba preparando el cuerpo y apliqué un hechizo por si las moscas…. Nunca pensé que realmente fuera a ser necesario por la espectrita… Pero el ser contra el que me había enfrentado era sin duda la revelación final… Maka Albarn… La destructora del mundo… Y enemiga de toda la raza humana que Shinigami intentaba proteger.

-Menos mal que la hemos cogido antes que Kishin, ¿eh señor de los muertos?

-**Déjate de bromas. Coge a la muchacha y llévala a tu cuarto. A partir de hoy, TÚ eres su **_**partner**_** y maestro.**

-¡¿Estarás de coña, no? ¡Esta cría no va a ser _mi partner_! ¡Es de locos!

-**Tiene mucho potencial, y de aquí creo que solo tú y Black Star podríais ayudarla a manejar su poder… Pero Black Star está con Tsubaki, así que nada. Te ha tocado.**

-Agh… Detesto esto… Ojalá estuviese otra vez en MI casa…

-**Calla de una vez, renegado. Y vuelve a la casa que te he dado. Vamos.**

Suspiré… Miré de nuevo la estancia… Nunca me había gustado la oscuridad, pero tampoco me había gustado la luminosidad del Cielo… Renunciar al puesto de guardián creí que me fue fácil… Pero Guardián he nacido, y Guardián seré… Maldita sea…

Cogí a la chica, y me la subí a caballito…

-¿Pa…pá?

-Tsk… Dije que estaba prohibido llamarme eso…

No es nada _cool_ ser un Caído y tener que ayudar al que una vez fue mi enemigo. Pero es lo que debo hacer.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Pues así están las cosas. Maka ya tiene cuerpo, pero su alma…digamos que es especial. Soul es un Caído…¿Qué significará?... Y si Soul es un Caído… ¿Qué es BS? ¿Qué pasará con Kid? ¿Dominará Maka sus poderes con la ayuda de Soul? Para saberlo, tendréis que esperar. Así que NOS LEEMOS.**


	5. El laberinto del recuerdo

¡A las buenas gentecilla! Sashiburidana ne? De verdad, hacía mazo que no escribía nada… Básicamente porque no había ni tiempo ni ordenata (Demasiados virus y explotó) pero weno, lo importante es que I'M BACK BITCHES! Vamos a ver, he decidido re-empezar por este fic porque una persona me pidió continuación… Y hela aquí. Disfrutad de este nuevo episodio de "El misterio de la muerte"

_**Tied to the earth, tied to you.**_

**Maka. Pov.**

Estoy flotando, ¿qué ocurre? Muchas imágenes pasan por mi cabeza… ¿Papá? Es mi cumpleaños… Solo estoy yo y mi padre. Mamá desapareció… ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? Esto está muy oscuro… Me caigo y no puedo hacer nada… Caigo, y caigo, y sigo cayendo. ¿Esto tendrá fin?

-¿Maka?

Esa voz… ¿Kid?

-Maka, despierta. Te estás perdiendo la clase de matemáticas.

Ah, me acuerdo de ése día. Ahí está, mirando mi vestido de arriba abajo y alisándolo intentando dejarlo simétrico. Sin querer una mano suya me roza un pecho y nos sobresaltamos los dos. El profesor de mates nos mira.

-Kid, deja de meter mano a tu novia en clase y atiende.

Kid se ha puesto colorado y yo también. Creo que ese fue el único contacto en mi vida que he tenido en ése ámbito… Ahora estamos en el parque, y yo tengo doce años. Kid ha visto unas flores que me gustan, pero están vigiladas por un dueño muy arisco. Kid se acerca sigilosamente y coge unas cuantas. El dueño lo pilla y salimos corriendo. Chocamos con mi padre…

-¿Qué hacéis niños?

-¡Ladronzuelos, pillastres! ¡Ya veréis como os coja!

-Señor, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo con mi hija y su amigo?

-¡Que son unos ladronzuelos, eso pasa! ¡Han robado mis flores y han salido corriendo!

-Entonces, señor, espero que les perdone. Son niños.

-Entregadme las flores y esto se habrá olvidado.

Miro a Kid y el se niega. Le saca la lengua y se ríe.

-Estas flores son para Maka. Y usted es muy gruñón.

-¡Mocoso insolente!

Parece que el señor va a pegar a Kid, pero mi padre para la mano y le propina un codazo en el hombro, dislocando el brazo.

-No debería atacar a niños inocentes. Vaya a un hospital y deje de ser tan arisco.

-¡Le denunciaré! ¡Irá a la cárcel por agresión!

-Y yo diré que estaba defendiendo a unos niños del ataque de un hombre adulto. ¿Quién cree que va a salir perdiendo?

El hombre se fue y Kid me puso una flor en el pelo. Me hizo tanta ilusión que le besé. Un piquito, cosa de niños, y le pedí a mi padre que nos hiciera una foto. Ése día mi padre fue mi héroe. Luego me contó que nos había estado siguiendo desde las sombras todo el día. Creo que… Sí, jeje, ahí aprendí a usar los libros como arma.

Ahora tengo cinco años… Un momento, ¿por qué todo es tan blandito y tan suave? Estoy metida en una cama, pero me levanto y la cama se hace sola. Voy descalza y con un vestido que me tapa hasta los pies, pero no se ensucia… Abro una puerta brillante… Algo me llama… ¿Quién eres…?

-_…pierta, despierta. Hay una salida, mi amor. Búscala._

¿Quién eres?

_-No hay tiempo. Recuerda esta memoria y no la dejes escapar. Sigue mi luz._

Ahora estoy en un laberinto lleno de puertas. Veo un globito de luz… ¿Qué es? Lo toco y se mueve… ¿Querrá que le siga? Andando lentamente, sigo al globo de luz… y a medida que lo sigo, vuelvo a tener mi apariencia de chica de diecisiete años… He notado el crecimiento gradual. ¿Qué pasará si me giro?

En cuanto doy un paso para atrás para comprobarlo, la luz se vuelve roja. ¡Está enfadada! La sigo otra vez y vuelve, poco a poco a ser cristalina. Que curioso… Pero no quiero probar otra vez. He de seguir a la luz. A la salida.

-¿Y qué te espera en la salida?

-¿Kid?

-En la salida, tú estás muerta, y lejos de mí. Aquí podemos estar tú y yo para siempre. Ven conmigo, Maka.

En cuanto me acerco la luz se vuelve azul pálida, como asustada, y luego pasa a ser roja. Kid ve la luz y sufre. Se aleja como una bestia herida y grita algo que no puede ser humano.

-Ese no era Kid… Que pena.

Sigo a la luz… y se mete en una puerta. Abro la puerta y estoy en una sala enorme de piedra, con un pilar circular de piedra… Hay grabados… ¿Qué es esto?

_Y he aquí que el fruto de la relación entre la raza alada, el señor de la muerte y un hijo del polvo traerá la destrucción al universo. Pero la perdición podrá evitarse. El Caído traerá una vida nueva al fruto, y así el universo dispondrá de una nueva oportunidad… Pero cuid_

El resto es ilegible. La luz me indica que he de seguir. Esa puerta brilla… Cuando voy a tocar el picaporte, la luz se da la vuelta, con un brillo azul oscuro de tristeza… me doy la vuelta y la luz parece dudar.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo? Por favor… No quiero estar sola allí.

La luz se acerca a mí… Y forma un colgante… Parece una lágrima… Pero es cálida…

Me lo cuelgo al cuello y cruzo la puerta…

Lo siguiente que veo es un albino que me mira con despreocupación. Estoy metida en una cama y me duele la cabeza…

-Hey… Buenos días. Ya iba siendo hora de que despertaras. Llevas al menos tres días inconsciente. Has sido una verdadera carga, pero ya estás bien. Arriba, que te has perdido varias clases, y si mal no he visto, tu eres una estudiante modelo, así que venga. Vístete y arreando.

-Joder… Me duele la cabeza… Y tengo hambre…

-Te lo avisé, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí… Y nada de asaltar neveras, así que si eres tan amable de prepararme el desayuno…

Tostadas, huevos fritos, bacon, zumo, fruta… Ha pensado en todo el chico. Incluso hay café.

-¿? Eso no lo llevabas antes…

-¿El qué?

-Ese colgante.

Era cierto, el colgante estaba en mi cuello, con su forma de lágrima… Qué extraño, está cálido… Me gusta.

**¿?.Pov**

_Puede que desde aquí no pueda hacer nada en persona, pero puedo ayudarte con objetos… Cuidado, mi niñita… Mucho cuidado._

**Y FIN! (por ahora) He tardado, pero me ha gustado… Consejo, writers: NO escribáis nada oyendo a alguien que se está pasando el amnesia. DA MIEDITO. En fin, el pasillo y el laberinto, como bien podréis haber intuido, es la mente de Maka. Y la mente tiene monstruos… Muy malos. Creedme viewers, readers o como prefiráis llamaros, VAMOS a volver allí, y van a pasar cosas tal vez no demasiado agradables. El colgante es clave… ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Si quereis saber más, tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo. YA NEEEE!**

**Oyendo: Cagandome vivo. Amnesia** 2.0


End file.
